The Half Demon Prince
by DaniRainbow
Summary: Edward, el príncipe mitad demonio, desde su juventud, cada par de años solicitaba una mujer, las razones eran desconocidas pero se sabia que ellas nunca volvían. Una de estas veces Bella es solicitada y desde que es llevada su mundo nunca es el mismo y descubrirá cosas acerca del príncipe que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado posible...
1. Chapter 1: Llegada Al Castillo

**Disclaimer: La trama de la historia es completamente mía! (Algunos detalles los he tomado de un manga, pero la historia es mía) Los personajes, o la mayoría son de Stephenie, pero yo los he usado para traer esta historia de mi desquiciada mente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Llegada al castillo**

Se sentía como un animal, después de que prácticamente había sido sacada a la fuerza de su casa y de que todas las muchachas del pueblo, junto con ella, hubieran sido arrumbadas en un camión cual animales a sacrificar.

Al llegar al castillo, las habían dejado a todas en una habitación y, en ese momento, sintió que alguien la observaba profundamente, pero lo único que veía era a las otras jóvenes. Allí mismo la habían escogido para llevársela a una celda hasta que _el príncipe_ la llamara.

—¡Hey mocosa! —le gritó con sorna uno de los guardias, mientras abría la celda—, el príncipe espera por ti.

El guardia la tomó con fuerza del brazo mientras avanzaban por un largo pasillo, para después subir unas escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de sala.

—Suerte —le dijo el guardia antes de irse.

Con nerviosismo pasó sus ojos por todo el lugar. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué de entre todas las muchachas del pueblo la había escogido a ella? No era la más hermosa que habían traído, era muy pálida y con simples ojos y cabello castaños. ¿Acaso ese maldito medio demonio había enloquecido y había escogido a la peor para matarla más rápido?

Mientras cavilaba sintió que alguien la observaba y, cuando giró, vio a un joven, algo pálido, con unas grandes y filosas garras en sus manos, un desordenado cabello cobrizo con unas orejas de perro negras saliendo de su cabello, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esos grandes ojos dorados, casi completamente amarillos; había quedado prendada en sus ojos pero con su profunda y gélida voz dijo algo que le heló completamente la sangre.

—Acompáñame, porque ahora me perteneces —ordenó mostrándole sus largos y filosos dientes.

Cierto, ella ya no era su propia dueña, ahora le pertenecía al príncipe mitad demonio.

Al avanzar, Bella sintió dolor en su brazo y vio que el príncipe la sostenía fuertemente y que sus garras desgarraban su piel. Trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras avanzaban por un corredor hasta llegar a un cuarto que parecía de una mujer por la decoración rosa. El príncipe le miró con odio y después gritó.

—¡Alice, encárgate de que esta _mujer_ luzca al menos un poco decente! —Tras decir eso, se fue y azotó la puerta. Bella se preguntó la razón por la cual el príncipe parecía odiarla y, si así era, ¿por qué estaba ella allí?

Inmediatamente después de que el príncipe se fue, una joven se le acercó. Notó ciertas similitudes en el rostro de la muchacha con el príncipe, tenía ojos amarillos, unas graciosas y pequeñas orejas cafés encima de su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que tenía unas facciones finas y respingadas, como un duende, cabello corto y, además, era más baja que ella.

Al ver a Bella, la cara de Alice se desencajó y su rostro se puso pálido por la impresión pero rápidamente se repuso.

—Me disculpo por la actitud de mi hermano —dijo sonriendo—. Por cierto, soy Alice. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella... Bella —respondió con temor.

—Por favor, no temas. Es posible que mi hermano te haya dado una mala impresión, y que todos digan que somos seres perversos que deseamos matar a todos los humanos, pero en realidad no somos nada de eso.

Bella no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero la muchacha le inspiró un poco de confianza así que se atrevió a preguntar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué el príncipe me vio con odio desde la primera vez? Sentí que me rompería el brazo —explicó mostrándole su brazo herido. Alice se preocupó y comenzó a curarla mientras Bella seguía hablando—. Y tú al verme pareciste haber visto un fantasma.

Alice levantó su mirada algo insegura y simplemente le dijo—: Eso... realmente el que debe decírtelo es Edward —_Así que se llama Edward_, pensó Bella—, pero por favor, compréndelo, así sea un poco. Ha tenido una vida que nadie merece vivir. Y ya que te he curado, déjame arreglarte.

Bella asintió y no dijo nada más ya que de una extraña forma entendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era callar y esperar.

Alice llevó a Bella a un baño con una tina que se veía tan hermosa y delicada, como porcelana, que a Bella le dio vergüenza mancharla bañándose allí. Trató de convencer a Alice de que la llevara a un lugar no tan elegante pero la chica era realmente manipuladora y finalmente había terminado accediendo a bañarse allí. Vergonzosamente se dejó bañar de Alice, aunque no podía entender por qué ella lo estaba haciendo y no una de sus sirvientes

—Edward no quiso confiar en nadie más que en mí —le dijo Alice respondiendo sus pensamientos y concentrándose simplemente en lavar bien el cabello de Bella.

—¿Siempre bañas a las muchachas que se traen al castillo? —le preguntó Bella con sincera curiosidad.

—No —contestó simplemente—. Y ahora, párate por favor de la tina.

Bella le obedeció con mucha vergüenza, y Alice le ofreció una toalla. Salieron de nuevo al cuarto donde el príncipe la había llevado.

—De acuerdo, ahora es momento de vestirte —le dijo Alice con mucho entusiasmo—. Siéntate y espérame aquí. —Bella obedeció y se sentó.

Alice abrió unas puertas de su cuarto y Bella, impresionada, alcanzó a ver un gran armario; después de unos minutos volvió, y tras arreglarla con un hermoso vestido de seda azul, que a Bella le había parecido demasiado, le peinó todo el cabello hasta dejarlo ligeramente ondulado.

—Te ves muy hermosa —reconoció Alice en un tono sincero.

Bella se sonrojó profundamente ya que ella también podía sentir y ver las diferencias, pero todo esto no era tan importante comparado con la duda de qué planeaba el príncipe Edward hacer con ella. Sin poder evitarlo, le preguntó a Alice, quien dudó y con un poco de resignación en los ojos le dio una explicación.

—Cada vez que se trae a una joven al castillo, después de que se ha bañado y cambiado, es llevada a los aposentos de Edward. Algunas mujeres vuelven a salir de allí, tal vez uno o dos días más tarde, pero… nunca vuelven a fin de cuentas —concluyó.

Bella, horrorizada, pensó que moriría ese mismo día; sin embargo, Alice, al ver su cara de temor, agregó—: Pero, estoy completamente segura de que contigo va a ser diferente, tengo un fuerte presentimiento.

Bella no dijo nada más ya que era la hora de despedirse de Alice. Caminaron hasta la otra ala del castillo y ella no pensó en escapar, ya que estaba resignada. _Si tengo que morir, lo haré, _pensó. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando Alice paró delante de una puerta.

—Aquí es —le indicó—. Entra y… mucha suerte.

Bella abrió la puerta, avanzó y cuando volteó, Alice la miró con cara de disculpa diciéndole que tenía que cerrar la puerta por órdenes de Edward y, al hacerlo, se fue.

Observó el cuarto, las sábanas, las cortinas y el resto de la decoración era de un oscuro color negro; no se veía luz por ningún lado. Bella se sintió completamente claustrofóbica y trató de serenarse y no pensar en nada que la hiciera hiperventilar cuando, de repente, escuchó la puerta abrirse y lo vio de nuevo. Por un segundo creyó ver en esos profundos ojos ambarinos cierto cariño, pero esto pasó rápidamente y fue reemplazado con una mirada de odio y desconfianza que la hizo temblar de miedo. En las penumbras, sus ojos lucían más terroríficos cuando tenía esa fría mirada.

—Ve a la cama —le ordenó en voz baja.

Bella, que se había quedado estática por su repentina llegada, no había podido mover ni un músculo.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? —le gritó—. Ve a la cama… ¡Ahora!

Su voz sonó tan agresiva que Bella temió aún más y corrió rápidamente a la cama. Edward se acercó lentamente, haciendo su tortura aún más larga; cada vez se acercaba más y más hasta el momento que llego a estar sobre ella. Bella sentía la respiración de él en su cara y al verlo pudo notar otra emoción cruzarla… ¿Dolor? ¿Qué significaba eso? Ella no quería enfrentarlo así que cerró los ojos esperando que hiciera lo que hiciera, fuera rápido y terminara su tormento.

Edward, atónito por su reacción, se quedó quieto.

—¿Por qué cierras los ojos? —le preguntó con molestia.

—Porque no quiero ver el peor suceso de mi vida —soltó con tristeza, aún sin abrir los ojos.

En el momento que Bella dijo esto, Edward rio de una manera un tanto perversa haciendo abrir a Bella sus ojos con confusión.

—¿Crees que contigo será igual que con _esas?_ —cuestionó con **sorna**—. No, no lo será. —Otra vez el dolor en sus ojos. Bella no sabía qué pensar, ya que también tenía miedo. ¿De qué manera era ella diferente?— Hey, pero no temas —agregó al ver su cara de terror mostrándole sus filosos dientes cuando, de pronto, tomó con fuerza el mentón de Bella y la besó duramente. Al instante en que los labios del príncipe tocaron los de ella tuvo un sentimiento como si ya lo hubiera vivido, pero reaccionó al momento en que él se alejó y sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

La mirada del príncipe estaba turbia y con un poco de altanería le dijo—: Alice volverá por ti en unas horas. —Después de esto, la dejó encerrada y completamente sola.

Bella, ya completamente despabilada, se sentó y pensó con tristeza en como el príncipe la había tratado y esas extrañas emociones que habían surcado su rostro mientras su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas…

* * *

**Chicas, hola! Pues aquí les traigo mi primerísima historia, he durado mucho tiempo escribiéndola, aun no la termino pero ya he deseado mostrárselas, por favor comentenme si les gusta o no, es completamente importante para mi su opinión y saber si les gusta :D**

**Para muchas que hallan leído o visto "Inuyasha" podrán haber visto las similitudes, pero, la historia no es tan parecida, sino que esto me ha dado un empujoncito a escribirla.**

**Sin mas que decirles que de verdad espero que les guste y me digan lo que piensan, me despido!**

**DaniRainbow**


	2. Chapter 2: Disculpa inespera

**Disclaimer: La trama de la historia es completamente mía! (Algunos detalles los he tomado de un manga, pero la historia es mía) Los personajes, o la mayoría son de Stephenie, pero yo los he usado para traer esta historia de mi desquiciada mente.**

**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, ****Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Disculpa inesperada**

—Bella, Bella despierta —susurró Alice suavemente para no asustar a la joven, se notaba que había llorado mucho.

—Cinco minutos más, mamá —respondió Bella murmurando para después abrir los ojos y darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaba realmente. Su cara reflejó una melancolía que hizo que el corazón de Alice se estrujara de tristeza.

—Oye, Bella, ¿quieres comer algo? —preguntó Alice para hacerla pensar en otra cosa. El estómago de Bella rugió fuertemente en respuesta, y después de esto ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

Bella estaba feliz de poder salir de esa habitación, los sucesos del día anterior la habían dejado demasiado cansada para pensar y ahora que lo hacía, mientras caminaba junto a Alice, se daba cuenta de que esa había sido la primera vez que un hombre aparte de su padre y de su hermano se había acercado a ella, y peor aún, ¡ese había sido su primer beso! Se sonrojó profundamente al recordar las extrañas sensaciones que había sentido, afortunadamente Alice parecía algo distraída para notar su rubor.

Finalmente llegaron a un gran salón que no era para nada parecido a la habitación de Edward, era un gran comedor con una larga mesa en la que veinte personas se sentarían perfectamente, de un maravilloso color caoba y a los lados de la mesa se apreciaban unos grandes ventanales, los cuales daban tanta iluminación natural que no parecía ser necesario encender alguna clase de luz.

Alice le indicó que se sentara a un lado de la silla que lucía más importante e imponente. Confundida se sentó allí, Alice se sentó a su lado y Bella, aún confundida, le preguntó—: Alice... ¿Cuántas personas más van a comer?

—Ehh… —dudó Alice finalmente fijando su vista en Bella— Solo estaremos tí, Edward y yo.

Cuando Bella escuchó esto se azoró completamente, desde el día anterior no veía a Edward y no sabía cómo actuaría ahora.

—Tranquila, Bella —trató de tranquilizarla Alice al notar su ánimo—. Distráete, no sé, piensa en otra cosa y trata de relajarte.

Bella la obedeció, pensó como sería comer con su familia, su madre sirviendo todo mientras Charlie llegaba, se sentaba junto a ella y le sonreía como saludo. También pensó en su hermano Jasper, no lo veía desde hace semanas ya que este, en todo sentido de la palabra, era un rebelde, y se había ido a un lugar secreto donde planeaban algo en contra del mandato Cullen. _Claro, como si eso fuera posible, _pensó Bella, quien solo esperaba que en el momento en el que descubriera que se la habían llevado, no armara un verdadero alboroto y que lo hiciera meterse en muchos problemas...

Tan concentrada estaba Bella en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente del momento en que el príncipe entró. Alice se levantó pensando que Bella la imitaría, pero ella seguía mirando el vacío.

—Oye, muchacha, ¿es que acaso en tu casa no te enseñaron modales, o qué? —preguntó Edward con cierta ironía.

Bella inmediatamente reaccionó y se levantó con el rostro envuelto en llamas. —Lo siento —murmuró suavemente.

Después de esto, Edward se dirigió a la silla principal y se dispusieron a comer.

Bella quedaba sumamente impresionada cada vez que les llevaban más y más comida; jamás, sin mentir, había visto y comido tanto. Cuando hubo terminado la comida, Edward se alejó con Alice un momento para ordenarle algo, instantes después, la chica volvió a llevar a Bella a su habitación, y cuando ya se encontraban allí, Bella adquirió todo el valor que pudo para que la duda en su mente fuera resuelta.

—Alice… ¿por qué me escogió? —indagó—. Por favor, quiero al menos entender eso.

La hermana de Edward la miró con cierta indecisión, y Bella observó sus puntiagudas orejas decaer, tal como las de un perro triste.

—Bella, te subestimas demasiado, eres muy hermosa —respondió.

La castaña se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su cabello, sin embargo, aún con decisión, replicó—: Pero hay mujeres más hermosas.

Alice, frustrada, gruñó ligeramente y dijo—: No le eches tanta cabeza, ahora debes tomar un baño, todo esto seguramente ha resultado estresante para ti.

Bella la obedeció sin chistar, se encontraba demasiado cansada, tanto física como mentalmente.

Alice la llevó al mismo baño pero, a diferencia de la otra vez, la dejó bañarse por sí misma, algo que Bella agradeció internamente. Cuando la joven la hizo ponerse un vestido café de algodón, la arregló pero la dejo peinarse, también ella misma, hizo a Bella sentirse menos ansiosa al poder tener un poco de privacidad.

—Edward no me llamado para llevarte a ningún lado, así que creo que te quedarás conmigo —le indicó Alice sonriéndole suavemente mientras estaban sentadas en la cama.

—Ojalá —respondió en un suave susurro—. Oye, Alice —comenzó a preguntarle—, solo tienes un… —Se quedó callada abruptamente al oír unos golpes en la puerta.

—Lo siento —le dijo Alice excusándose, abrió la puerta y salió de allí; cuando volvió, su expresión se veía de lo más campante.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Inquirió Bella nerviosa.

Alice le sonrió y le dijo con un deje de confianza—: Nada importante, simplemente Edward quiere salir a dar una caminata contigo.

Bella quedó pasmada con lo que Alice le decía. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora quisiera caminar con ella si antes parecía que no quería ni verla en pintura? Sin embargo, no dijo nada ya que sabía que era mejor quedarse callada.

Alice le indicó que Edward aguardaba por ella en la puerta. Trató de ir con la actitud más tranquila que pudo, ya que sus nervios la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza. Cuando salió, puedo admirarlo sutilmente, tenía un traje negro a juego con una camiseta negra, este al verla, se volteó y empezó a caminar, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Bella lo siguió unos cuantos pasos atrás. Caminaron un largo rato en un gran prado que se extendía en la parte de atrás del castillo hasta que llegaron a una parte donde se hallaban dos árboles que se entrelazaban graciosamente con su ramas.

Sin previo aviso, Edward se subió a una de las ramas y continuó sin hablarle, aguardó un momento esperando que le hablara, pero al ver que no parecía hacerlo decidió sentarse en las sombras que daban los arboles. Cerró los ojos, y ya cuando sentía que cedería al sueño sintió como algo llegaba de repente a su lado, abrió los ojos abruptamente y vio a Edward sentado junto a ella sin mirarla.

—Oye, respecto a lo que pasó… —empezó Edward— Ehh… yo, yo… Lo siento —Terminó diciéndole con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Bella lo observó con asombro, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

—¡Hey! —le dijo Edward toscamente—. ¿Acaso no piensas responderme? —Bella asombrada pero aún más avergonzada, solo logró murmurar frases inteligibles.

El príncipe se volteó y la enfrentó gritando—: ¿¡Quién te crees para no responderme!?

Bella reaccionó de su asombro y, un poco enojada, subió su tono de voz—: Oye, ¿por qué crees que me puedes hablar así? —Replicó enfrentando sus ojos con mucha decisión.

—¡Porque… —Edward gritó, pero al chocar con la mirada de Bella sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente, parecía mirar más adentro de ella.

La castaña se sintió tan incómoda que tuvo que alejar la mirada, lo que pareció afectar al medio demonio ya que en voz dolida y casi imperceptible se disculpó—: De verdad, lo siento. ¿No podrías disculparme?

Con tal gesto, Bella no pudo hacer nada más sino asentir afectadamente, mientras Edward se levantaba suavemente y dirigiéndose de nuevo al castillo dejando a una Bella muy confundida y abrumada.

* * *

**Hola chicas, Dios! Jamás pense que les gustaria tanto mi historia!**

**Gracias por su apoyo, y pues aqui les he traido un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste tambien.**

_pili, danae, vio, ashleyswan, LaPekee Cullen, Beastyle, isakristen, ferny, Naydma, yolabertay, Libny, KANA84,_** Gracias por sus reviews!**

_yeinychiba, bbluelilas_******_,_ **Voy a intentar actualizar una vez a la semana :)

_camica_**, SI, tienes orejas negras, lo de la tecnica de las garras no estoy muy segura de ponerlo.**

**Nos vemos la proxima!**

**DaniRainbow**


	3. Chapter 3: Jasper

**Disclaimer: La trama de la historia es completamente mía! (Algunos detalles los he tomado de un manga, pero la historia es mía) Los personajes, o la mayoría son de Stephenie, pero yo los he usado para traer esta historia de mi desquiciada mente.**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, _**

**_Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**Half Demon Prince**

**...**

**Capítulo 3: Jasper**

Bella se quedó un minuto maravillándose del viento que soplaba entre las hojas de los árboles. Pudo sentir la tranquilidad que invadía ese lugar, pero asegurándose de no disgustar a nadie volvió rápidamente al castillo. En cuanto volvió, encontró a Alice que la esperaba recostada en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Y, bien? ¿Fue malo? Porque si lo fue se las va a… —Alice comenzó a hablar abruptamente, pero Bella la silenció de inmediato.

—Bien, estuvo bien. No ocurrió nada, solo caminamos.

—¿En serio? —insistió la joven—. ¿No te dijo nada? ¿Entonces, qué sucedió?

—Solo fuimos a dar una caminata —mintió. Al ver que Alice iba a replicar, Bella cambió el tema recordando algo que había deseado preguntarle antes.

—Alice… ¿Solo… —Tragó con dificultad su nombre— Edward y tú son los hijos del rey?

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Alice se iluminaron con un toque de dulzura y respondió—: No, tenemos un hermano mayor —Sonrió—, se llama Emmett, seguramente volverá en unas cuantas semanas con mi padre, y mi madre volverá antes que ellos…

Bella, sintiendo que sería demasiado preguntarle el porqué, se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose un poco melancólica por estar en un lugar tan desconocido para ella.

—Alice, ¿podría ir a descansar un rato?

—Claro —respondió—, vamos a mi habitación. Mientras descansas iré a dar una caminata, estar encerrada aquí todo el tiempo me resulta irritante.

Bella se dirigió al cuarto mientras veía como Alice salía del castillo, descansó plácidamente hasta que oyó unos gritos provenientes de afuera por lo que decidió salir del cuarto.

—Ni pienses dar un paso más —escuchó a Edward bramar.

—¡¿Dónde está encerrada?!

_Jasper._

El corazón de Bella se detuvo unos instantes. Rápidamente corrió hasta llegar a donde estaban, se sintió desfallecer un momento, era él y estaba bien. Vio como Edward lo amenazaba con sus largas garras mientras que Jasper sostenía un arma haciendo lo mismo en respuesta, sin embargo, al verla se relajo notablemente.

La castaña temió por él. _¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir allí?_, pensó. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar ya que en el momento en que Alice corrió hacia ellos, su hermano la agarró del cuello amenazándola para que dejaran ir a Bella.

—Hey… ¡Suéltame! —gritó Alice zafándose de su agarre para después enfrentarse a él—. Jasper —dijo Alice observándolo muy detenidamente. Bella la miró con asombro para después observar a Jasper, que había arrojado la espada y la miraba impresionado; él había visto su rostro pero no podía recordar en donde.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Le preguntó el rubio.

—Muy simple —respondió–, te he visto en mis sueños.

Jasper seguía asombrado. ¿Podría ser cierto eso? Sabía que la había visto pero jamás hubiera pensado que también hubiera sido en sus sueños. En ese momento escuchó un gruñido lejano de parte de quien lo había amenazado.

—No molestes, Edward —ordenó Alice sin dejar de mirarlo—. Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —le susurró. Sin tener mucha idea del porqué, Jasper agachó su cabeza en signo de disculpa, y Alice sonrió. Rompiendo la burbuja que habían creado, ella se giró hacia su hermano y dijo—: Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Alice? —gruñó Edward irritado— Este sujeto ha dicho que se llevará a Isabella, te amenazó y ¿tú le coqueteas?

Ignorando la parte de la amenaza, Alice volteó hacia Jasper y le preguntó profundamente por qué quería llevarse a Bella. Este, que aún estaba en shock, le respondió que era su hermana, al oír esto los ojos de Alice se abrieron inmensamente mientras Edward gruñía aún más fuerte. Bella creía, cada vez más, que la forma de actuar de Edward era todo lo contrario a lo que ella había pensado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano, Bella? —Le reprochó Alice—. Bueno, Edward sabes qué sucede aquí —dijo mirándolo fijamente—. Vamos a hacerlo pasar y les daremos unos minutos para hablar. —Al parecer, Edward quería replicar pero la voz y la mirada de Alice lo habían silenciado. La joven los hizo entrar al castillo y los dejó a solas.

—Bella —Jasper se acercó abrazándola fuertemente—, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba.

—Estoy bien —respondió con los ojos un poco llorosos—. ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?

—Estarán mejor cuando sepan que te saqué de aquí —concluyó.

—No tienes que hacerlo. De hecho, es mejor así, esto se pondría peor si tratara de escaparme — Jasper la miró con escepticismo—. Todo estará bien Jazz, estaré bien; además, en este momento tengo algo más importante que decirte.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó algo distraído.

—Así que… ¿Tú y Alice, eh? Jamás lo habría pensado — Bella terminó sonriéndole de manera inocente, y Jasper se enrojeció fuertemente.

—Esto... yo, yo no sé qué sucedió —tartamudeó nervioso.

Bella rio y le aclaró—: No tienes que explicarme nada.

Su hermano le sonrió en respuesta. —Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto? —dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse estruendosamente.

—¡Hey, tú! —exclamó Edward— Ya tienes que marcharte.

_Qué hombre para tener cambios humor, _pensó Bella. Podía pasar de lucir como alguien realmente escalofriante a lucir más como un niño encaprichado, justo como en ese momento.

Jasper obedeció a Edward dirigiéndose a la salida del castillo, cuando estaban en la puerta observando a Jasper dejando el lugar, Alice apareció de la nada y gritó—: ¡Puedes venir cuando quieras, Jasper!

El mencionado sonrió verdaderamente tranquilo, mientras Edward lucía cada vez más una cara de estreñido, con las cejas y los labios fruncidos.

Cuando Jasper no se vio más, Edward recobró un poco la compostura, pero aún lucía enojado, y les ordenó—: Váyanse a descansar, ahora. Ya se ha hecho de noche. —Terminó yéndose velozmente, seguramente a su habitación. Bella pudo ver el atardecer caer mientras seguía a Alice hasta su habitación. Por lo que había ocurrido ese día rezaba para que las cosas fueran más tranquilas de allí en adelante.

Mientras pasaban los días, desde que Jasper había estado en el castillo, Edward se había estado comportando de una manera más civilizada. Casi todos los días, antes del atardecer, llevaba a Bella al prado de los árboles entrelazados, a veces le preguntaba cosas simples como, si le había gustado la comida de ese día o acerca del clima, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones que la llevaba, se subía a la rama de un árbol y se quedaba ahí sin decirle palabra alguna, mientras que ella descansaba en el tronco viendo el sol ocultándose. En estas ocasiones, Bella observaba a Edward recostado en el tronco o en una posición que lo hacía parecer un perro, lo que le resultaba gracioso, sin embargo, lo que más admiraba de él era su rostro de completa serenidad al observar el atardecer.

De verdad le encantaba verlo y temía por lo que esto podría generarle.

* * *

**Chicas, ojala les guste el capitulo, Alice & Jazz fueron inevitables de poner :D**

_Tata XOXO, yolabertay, cary, Dayana Coca, ashleyswan, Beastyle, Kaho - Kazuki, EB_**, Gracias por sus reviews! Hay tienen al bipolar Edward :D**

_Paty Limon_**, Gracias, y trato de actualizar cada semana.**

**Tambien gracias a las que dieron follow y favorite.**

**Saludos inmensos a todas!**

**DaniRainbow**


	4. Chapter 4: Sueño

**Disclaimer: La historia es completamente mía! (Algunos detalles los he tomado de un manga, pero la historia es mía) Los personajes, como ya saben son de Meyer (ya quisiera que Edward fuera mio pero ya saben...) y yo los he usado para traer esta historia de mi desquiciada mente.**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, _****_Beta de Élite Fanfiction_**

**_www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

**¡Emancipación! ¡Emancipación!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sueño **

_Oscuridad y penumbras era lo único que Bella veía, no sabía dónde estaba. Muy asustada gritó en busca de ayuda cuando, de pronto, una luz se iluminó frente a ella y pudo reconocer la silueta de Edward. Miró directamente a su rostro y vio desconcertada como este, en vez de tener su mueca habitual, desprendía una mirada amorosa. _

_Cuando estaba a punto de hablarle, un nuevo destello de luz brilló, y lo qué vio la dejó confundida, era una mujer y, si sus ojos no mentían, lucía como ella, si es que no era ella. La mujer era mucho más hermosa aunque un poco pálida, casi como porcelana, y lucía mucho más delicada que ella. Bella vio como Edward se acercaba a la mujer y la abrazaba con una ternura que no había visto nunca, incluso con su familia. Sabía que eso era un sueño, pero ¿qué significaba?_

_Cerró sus ojos, y cuando volvió a verlos parecían estar a punto de besarse e inmediatamente quiso despertar. Se sentía terriblemente triste al ver eso, y no entendía el porqué, así que gritó y gritó hasta que se sintió sacudida._

—¡Bella!… ¿Estás bien?... ¡Bella! —Escuchó la voz de Alice. Abrió los ojos y suspiró aliviada al ver que finalmente había despertado.

—Sí… eh, estoy bien —respondió. La pelinegra, que lucía una expresión preocupada, se relajó al escucharla decir eso.

—Has tenido una pesadilla, ¿cierto?... Oh, ¿qué has soñado Bella?

Bella estuvo indecisa sobre comentárselo y le dijo que era demasiado bizarro para siquiera decirlo, pero la joven era supremamente insistente así que terminó accediendo, contándole el extraño sueño que había tenido, omitiendo sus sentimientos respecto a ello.

Alice palideció, para después ponerse furiosa mientras Bella, asustada, pensó que probablemente el enojo era culpa suya, pero lo que dijo a continuación la confundió aún más.

—Mamá, deja de entromenterte en esto —habló al aire la pelinegra, mientras Bella aún no llegaba a entender nada. "¿Mamá?" Allí solo se encontraban ellas dos—. Mamá entra, no tienes por qué esconderte.

Al momento en que Alice dijo eso, la puerta se abrió y Bella pudo observar a una hermosa mujer, con un delicado cabello color miel, una piel que lucía como seda y unos hermosos ojos verdes topacio. Bella, un poco confundida, se preguntó por qué no tendría las orejas de Alice, ni los ojos dorados.

—Veo que te preguntas el por qué de mis ojos y mis orejas —Se escuchó una suave voz—. Bella se sintió enrojecer unos octavos más arriba de lo usual. _¡Qué verguerza!, _pensó. _Se dio cuenta de que la observaba demasiado_—. No debes avergonzarte —Le sonrió y soltó una suave risa—. Querida, no tengo orejas como las de mis hijos, porque ellos son mitad demonio y yo no; lo mismo ocurre con mis ojos —finalizó suevemente.

Bella asintió dándole a entender que lo había comprendido; bueno, al menos un poco, ya que los humanos no tendían a saber mucho acerca de los seres sobrenaturales. Tras un pequeño arranque de atrevimiento preguntó tímidamente:

—Señora… ¿y los demonios tienen orejas… así? —La mujer sonrió.

—No, querida, solo los hijos del rey _Inu Yōkai_* y de mí. Al ser medio demonios han tenido esta cualidad en especial y, por favor, no me llames señora, soy Esme —Le pidió con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—De acuerdo, _Esme —_enfatizó Bella y Esme sonrió cariñosamente.

_Bueno, al menos la madre de Edward parece mucho más equilibrada que él —_Pensó Bella mientras veía a Esme y Alice.

—Mamá —dijo Alice insitiendo después de haber permanecido callada—. Tenemos que hablar seriamente —Esme rodó los ojos y le respondió a Alice tan bajo y rápido que Bella no logró escuchar.

—No me molestes, sé lo que hago. Ella debía de ver _algo_ para asimilar más fácil, no quiero que mi hijo se quede solo.

La castaña pensó que se habían entendido en algo, ya que después de lo que sea que Esme le hubiera dicho, Alice hizo una mueca de comprension y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Oh si, Bella conocía esa clase de comunicación muy bien. _Extraño tanto a mamá,_ pensó con tristeza. Alice pareció notarlo ya que dirigiéndose a su madre dijo: —Nos vamos de aquí ahora, y vamos a arreglar a Bella, ¿quieres, madre?

Esme sonrió y Bella fingió una cara de terror, porque en realidad le agradaba sobremanera el entusiasmo que tenían ambas.

...

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que estar aqui? —Rugió Edward en voz alta. Se sentía harto de esa reunión, deseaba ver a Isabella, no podría aguantar un minuto más, se sentía como un idiota.

—Paciencia, señor —Le dijo el contador tranquilamente—. Estamos terminando de ver el manejo del comercio en el oriente, ya pronto acabaremos.

—¡Bah! —murmuró. Esperó a que finalmente acabaran y se fue.

—¡Oh, Isabella! ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Se reprochó a sí mismo mientras se dirigía al lugar del castillo donde estarían ella y su hermana.

* * *

***_Inu Yōkai_: (Perro demonio) Para ser mas exactos el inu Yōkai pertenece a los Inugami DaiYokai, vienen de la mitología japonesa, estos son una raza de demonios que tiene la apariencia de un humano pero con rasgos distintos estos pueden ser marcas en sus rostros, colmillos o garras que sobresalen. Estos seres tienen varios aspectos, entre ellos que pueden ser de aspecto humano, de un perro gigante (inugami) o una mezcla de ambos que solo lo consiguen con entrenamiento o absorbiendo poderes de los demás.**

**Chicas esta "pequeña" explicación da mas en claro del porque me inspire en Inuyasha, como verán, a medida que pase el fic les iré explicando cosas asi para que no queden muy perdidas :)**

**By the way... Chicas gracias por los reviews mucho mucho! Se que me he restrasado y no tengo disculpa (culpe a los estudios hahaha) pero de ahora en adelante tratare de publicar, al menos un poco mas seguido.**

_Yoliki, PRISGPE, cary, Tata XOXO, jacke94, ashleyswan, lis3011, Beastyle._ De nuevo gracias por su apoyo!

_EB**, **_**pronto veremos...**

**PD: La historia ya tiene portada, si quieren verla pueden ingresar al grupo de mis fics que alli esta, solo buscan en Facebook "DaniRainbow's Fics" y les apare (Por cierto la hizo Lamb'stown y personalmente, me encanto!) **

**Nos veremos proximamente chicas**

**See ya soon!**

**DaniRaibow**


	5. Chapter 5: Say Sorry!

**Disclaimer: La historia es completamente mía! (Algunos detalles los he tomado de un manga, pero la historia es mía) Los personajes, como ya saben son de Meyer y yo los he usado para traer esta historia de mi desquiciada mente.**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta de Élite **_

_**Fanfiction www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Say sorry**

Después de que Alice y Esme solamente rizaron el cabello de Bella y le cambiaron el vestido por uno gris, más simple, se habían ido a la sala principal. Esme le había comentado a Bella acerca de un libro para que lo leyera, y esta, entusiasmada empezó a conversar con ella.

—Es tan dulce —murmuró Alice mirando a la castaña—. Tendré que hablar con Edward, no debe cometer ningún error.

Alice escuchó un movimiento fuera de la habitación haciendo que sus orejas se movieran graciosamente de un lado a otro tratando de escuchar mejor.

—Sé que estás afuera, Edward —dijo en voz baja—. Saldré para que hablemos, ni se te ocurra irte.

Alice salió de allí excusándose, y Bella le sonrió inocentemente mientras su madre la miraba suspicazmente. Cuando salió de la habitación, Edward estaba esperándola.

—Dime, ¿qué les has hecho? —preguntó furiosa la pelinegra a su hermano.

—Nada —respondió él evitando la mirada.

—Edward… —Lo miró seriamente— Tienes que dejar ir a Bella, ella no debería estar aquí

—¡No! —aseguró Edward— No se irá, yo soy él que da órdenes en eso.

—"Eso…" ¿Eres idiota o qué? —Le gritó Alice—. Bella no es una mala persona, tú lo sabes, tú no la odias para hacerle esto, lo puedo notar en tu rostro. No puedes, sabes que es como...

—No te atrevas a decir una palabra más —interrumpió Edward en un tono lúgubre.

—De acuerdo, pero no me lo puedes negar, ¿cierto?

—No. Tienes razón, solo que a veces resulta un poco... —Se detuvo un instante antes de continuar— doloroso.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué la escogiste? —Preguntó Alice incrédula—. Si no quieres que se vaya, entonces, deja de actuar así.

—Lo sé... —susurró con culpa.

—¿Ah? Entonces, ¿qué esperas?... Ve, llévala a caminar y habla con ella —urgió Alice.

—Tú, más que nadie, sabes que no sé cómo tratar a las mujeres —murmuró avergonzado.

—¡No me interesa! Ve y habla con ella —Le gritó demandante—. Es una gran ayuda, pienso yo —Alice lo empujó hasta la puerta de la sala, le dijo que sacaría a su madre de allí, y después de eso él iría a hablar con Bella.

Edward se impresionó. ¿Su madre estaba allí? Ni siquiera se había enterado.

Alice entró y al salir, lo hizo con su madre, quien le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, se acercó a él y le susurró—: Es una buena chica.

Edward le sonrió mientras veía como se iba de allí, y Alice volvió a insistir empujándolo. Antes de abrir y dejar a Edward allí, le advirtió—: Estaré aquí hasta que se lo pidas, si no lo haces, simplemente no saldrás.

Edward pasó con nerviosismo hasta el sillón donde se encontraba Bella y la vio leyendo un libro, que seguramente Esme le había dado. La castaña estaba tan ensimismada en la lectura que no había notado su presencia.

—Isabella —la llamó empujando su hombro levemente.

Bella levantó sus ojos lentamente de la lectura, no se había fijado quién había llegado y, cuando se dio cuenta de que era Edward, se asustó y se sentó recta rápidamente. Cuando estuvo más tranquila, vio a Edward, su postura se veía tranquila, y estaba sentado junto a ella con la cabeza baja.

—Ehh… oye, Isabella... —habló dudoso mientras ella lo observaba con una mueca de confusión. Su voz estaba diferente, era muy... melodiosa—. Yo... yo… ¡Quería preguntarte si querrías ir a caminar conmigo! —Terminó su frase casi gritando, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bella quedó completamente impactada. Esa mirada fría que había visto tan seguido siempre, ahora era reemplazado por una mirada limpia y brillante. Solo lo había visto una vez, aunque esta vez era aún más impresionante, pero no quería recordarlo. ¡_Eso no fue real!, s_e dijo. Estaba aún tan impresionada que se había quedado sin habla.

—Oye —le dijo el cobrizo ansioso—, no te quedes callada, di algo.

Bella reaccionó, y posando su mano en su pecho contestó—: Sí, sí. Vamos Edward.

Ahora el impresionado era Edward, ella nunca había dicho su nombre, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba salir de sus labios y esto lo hacía sentir una extraña, pero gratificante emoción.

—Pero, solo necesito algo —señaló Bella. _Claro, los humanos son todos interesados, _pensó Edward con desconfianza.

—Por favor… ¡Por favor! Llámame Bella, detesto que me llamen Isabella —Le pidió Bella con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De nuevo Edward se sorprendió por lo que ella le decía, y asintió. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, _Bella _le quedaba estupendamente bien.

—De acuerdo, _Bella_ —afirmó sonriéndole, y ella sintió como algo brotaba dentro de ella. Le sonrió de vuelta y sus ojos cafés brillaron. Edward nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

* * *

**He actualizado mas rapido, este capitulo me gusta en sobremanera, pero el que le sigue, Uff!**

_lis3011, jacke94, ashleyswan, Yoliki, Vero, Tata XOXO, EB,_ **Gracias por sus comentarios chicas ^-^**

**Sayonara Girls!**

**DaniRainbow C:**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusión

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia es completamente mía! (Algunos detalles los he tomado de un manga, pero la historia es mía) Los personajes, como ya saben son de Meyer y yo los he usado para traer esta historia de mi desquiciada mente.**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta de Élite _**

**_Fanfiction www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 6****: Confusión**

Al terminar esa primera conversación civilizada, Edward se había ido casi corriendo de allí. Bella decidió esperar a que Alice o Esme volvieran, y fue la pelinegra quien llegó unos minutos después.

—Hey, Bella, ¿si aceptaste? —La mencionada arqueó una ceja. _¿Alice sabía todo?,_ pensó—. Bueno, puede que yo sepa que él te diría _eso_, pero no importa, ¿qué sucedió?... —Insistió.

—Sí, acepté —admitió avergonzada.

—¡Qué bien! Bella, puede que me haya quedado escuchando afuera así que... de verdad me disculpo por la forma en la que Edward te lo pidió, sé que pudo haber sido un poco seco... y extraño —Bella asintió—. Él no es alguien de mostrar sentimientos, pero tengo una buena noticia, me pidió que te dijera que fueras al jardín inmediatamente.

Después de haberle dicho eso, Alice le mencionó que Edward ya estaría allí y así fue, la llevó al jardín, fuera del castillo, donde el joven se encontraba de pie junto a un gran cultivo de flores. Quedó maravillada, eran unas pequeñas flores blancas con forma puntiaguda.

—Son unas flores muy hermosas.

—Son fresias —respondió Edward suavemente—. Yo las he cultivado y las he cuidado.

—¿Te gustan mucho estas flores? —preguntó Bella con honesta curiosidad.

—Sí —respondió—, pero lo que más me encanta es su olor, es muy... especial —dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella quedó muda de nuevo por ese brillo en sus ojos.

Comenzaron a caminar por todo el jardín y conversaron acerca de sus gustos. Bella prefería el calor al frío, y Edward era todo lo contrario; hablaron de sus colores favoritos y su comida favorita. Bella enrojeció al confesarle su gema favorita, que era el Zafiro, porque era el mismo color de sus ojos pero, al parecer, él no había puesto demasiada atención a ese detalle. Cuando Edward inconscientemente le preguntó sobre sus padres, ella se entristeció, y él al darse cuenta de su error se disculpó, pero Bella no había podido evitar llorar un poco.

—No… agh, por favor, no. No llores, no soporto ver a las mujeres llorar.

—No...No importa, Jasper debe haberles mencionado que...

Bella se quedó callada para después caer en el llanto nuevamente. El rostro de Edward se mostraba realmente contrariado y, en un acto de locura, tomó a Bella con infinita delicadeza del rostro y, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, fue acercándola a él lentamente, hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Bella quedó enternecida por el beso y tuvo un cosquilleo muy familiar, cuando de pronto sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, así que abrió los ojos, y vio que Edward estaba lejos de ella. Se observó y lo observó a él, la ropa de ambos era diferente, se veía más refinada. De repente, se fue acercando más a ella, quien se confundió por algo rojo y oscuro en el rostro de Edward. A centímetros de ella, con sus filosas y muy largas garras, Edward le abria una herida en todo el cuello.

—¡¿Cómo…?! —gritaba Bella a causa del dolor que sentía— ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Edward?! —dijo hasta que vio todo negro...

...

Edward observaba asombrado y confundido a Bella retorciéndose de dolor en sus brazos, lucía como si se estuviera convulsionando. Gritó pidiendo ayuda a Alice y Esme, las cuales llegaron rápidamente, cuando repentinamente Bella gritó dejándolos a todos asombrados.

—¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Edward?! —gritó hasta desmayarse.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Alice alterada.

—Llévenla a una habitación a descansar —ordenó Esme seria.

—Sí, madre —Obedeció el príncipe sin chistar, ni mirar a nadie, para después irse a la habitación de Alice seguido por ella y por su madre.

—No comprendo nada —farfulló Edward nervioso.

—Edward, mantén la calma. Cuando Bella despierte le preguntaremos que sucedió —Le dijo Esme tratando de alentarlo.

_¿Qué habrá visto Bella? Jamás había escuchado a nadie gritar de manera tan dolorosa, _pensó Alice.

—¿Crees que sufre por mi culpa? —preguntó de repente Edward a Alice.

—No tengo idea —respondió su hermana honestamente—. Oye, Edward... ¿a Bella le puedes...?

—No, no puedo leer su mente —aseguró Edward respondiendo a su pregunta inconclusa.

—Bueno —Le dijo Alice—, hagamos lo que mamá dijo, mantengámonos tranquilos y esperemos a que Bella despierte y nos cuente qué le sucedió.

Edward no le respondió, solo se quedó mirando fijamente a Bella, esperando que despertara lo más rápido posible...

* * *

**Bueno la verdad AMO este capitulo tanto! Esperaba llegar a este capitulo muchisimo! Creo que hay dos variantes o entendieron mas, o las confundí hahahaha.**

_joiitahlaloquii, ashleyswan, Tata XOXO, jacke94, ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN, EB Sany, Letieuge, Vero, Beastyle, JELEY20, lis3011,_** Gracias por comentar -**

**'Till Next Time!**

**DaniRaibow**


	7. Chapter 7: After

**.**

**Disclaimer: Well... Los personajes no son míos, la trama si. Si fueran míos Edward seria _solo _mio hahaha**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta de Élite _**

**_Fanfiction www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: _After_**

Bella sintió calor cerca de ella y también una mano tomando la suya.

_¿Acaso no había muerto? _Pensó.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y, al hacerlo, encontró a Edward observándola con gran preocupación marcada en sus facciones.

Bella, recordando el suceso que había ocurrido, alejó su mano de la de él como si quemara y trató de alejarse de alguna manera, vio como el rostro del cobrizo demostró dolor al alejarse, y un momento después se percató de la presencia de Alice y Esme, quienes la miraban con preocupación.

Alice, al percatarse de que había despertado, corrió hasta llegar a ella, quien la agarró como si se estuviera ahogando y fuera su salvavidas. No entendía nada de lo que le había ocurrido recientemente y sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

—Bella —habló Alice rompiendo el silencio en un tono completamente suave— dime, por favor qué fue lo que te sucedió. —Por un instante hubo un silencio que desalentó a Alice.

—La verdad, no lo sé —admitió Bella—. En un momento estaba con Edward y… —Se sonrojó al recordar lo que había sucedido, pero cambió su gesto nuevamente al recordar el sueño— De repente estuve como en un sueño, pero no era yo, no… no creo que fuera yo. En fin, Edward estaba allí, aunque no lucía como Edward, lucía más… oscuro —La mueca del joven le dio a entender que tal vez entendiera lo que ella quería decirle—, y bueno, él… él… —La voz de la castaña tembló por un instante— me asesinaba. Honestamente no se qué fue lo que sucedió, ni sé el porqué pero me tiene completamente desesperada al punto en el que no sé qué pensar.

En el momento en el que Bella terminó de hablar, se mantuvo un gran silencio en el lugar hasta que Alice decidió romperlo.

—Bella, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho sobre algo que solo Edward podía contarte? —Bella asintió— Creo que es momento de que lo haga —aseguró la pelinegra observando a su hermano—. Los dejaremos solos —Terminó, llevándose a Esme.

Edward se acercó a Bella, a lo que ella respondió quedándose estática.

—Edward, por favor, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienen que decirme? —preguntó la castaña—. ¡Por favor! Dime —rogó—. Me duele no entender lo que sucede en mi vida.

—Te lo diré, pero aun no —Le respondió el ojidorado con una expresión de dolor marcada en su rostro—. No puedo hacerlo aún.

—¿Por qué no, Edward? —insistió la joven con el corazón en la mano.

—No podría, solo… no podría —La súplica en sus ojos hizo a Bella débil, pero verdaderamente necesitaba saberlo.

—Al menos dame una pequeña explicación con la que, de alguna manera entienda el porqué no quieres decírmelo —Le pidió más que en una orden como una súplica.

— Bella, yo… Temo que quieras escapar de mí si te lo digo.

Bella se sintió romper en ese instante. ¿Cómo podía cruzársele esa idea a Edward por la cabeza? Ella no se alejaría. _¿No? _No. No sería capaz de dejarlo para siempre con una expresión tan desolada como la que tenía en ese momento, no podría vivir tranquila con esa imagen en su cabeza.

—Tendrás que decírmelo algún día —Suspiró resignada.

—Y lo haré —admitió—. Gracias por entenderlo, Bella —agregó mostrándole media sonrisa la cual Bella correspondió.

Se quedaría con la gran duda que estrujaba su mente y alma. No lo habría permitido, pero al ver al príncipe no había podido negarse a sus ruegos, era débil y esto le estaba causando un dolor increíble.

Sin embargo, y lo sabía con seguridad, habría un momento en el que descubriría el secreto que le guardaba tan recelosamente y, sin dudarlo, ni pensarlo muchas veces sabía que el momento en el que lo supiera, no huiría de Edward… Haría cualquier cosa antes de huir de él.

* * *

**Se que es corto, se que me he tardado de nuevo pero solo les dire (Life is a shit), este capitulo me gusta también bastante, solo espero no volver a desaparecerme... '-'**

_liz3011, jacke93, pili, ashleyswan, Beastyle, TataXOXO, joiitahlaloquii, valelopez3, EB Sany, Vero, Letieuge**,**_**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios (Hacen a Daniela feliz)**

_ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN, _**esperar a ver que sera hahaha (No quiero arruinara el drama)**

_Yoliki_**, si lo note :)**

**Creo que ya es todo, mirare a ver si acoso un poco a mi beta y nos leeremos pronto **

**DaniRainbow**


End file.
